the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangel's Consort
Archangel's Consort features Raphael and Elena and is the third book in the series. *'Previous book': Archangel's Kiss *'Next Book': Archangel's Blade Offical Sypnosis Nalini Singh steps back into the shadows of her “heartbreakingly original”* world where angels ''' '''rule, vampires serve, and the innocent can pay the greatest price of all… Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux and her lover, the lethally beautiful archangel Raphael, have returned home to New York only to face an uncompromising new evil… A vampire has attacked a girls’ school—the assault one of sheer, vicious madness—and it is only the first act. Rampant bloodlust takes vampire after vampire, threatening to make the streets run with blood. Then Raphael himself begins to show signs of an uncontrolled rage, as inexplicable storms darken the city skyline and the earth itself shudders. The omens are suddenly terrifyingly clear. An ancient and malevolent immortal is rising. The violent winds whisper her name: Caliane. She has returned to reclaim her son, Raphael. Only one thing stands in her way: Elena, the consort who must be destroyed… Full Plot Summary Write a summary World-Building Leads * Elena Deveraux * Raphael Characters * Anoushka: Neha's daughter—craves' power; will never grow into an Archangel but wants to be on the Cadre of Ten. Archangel's Consort, Book 3, ch. 8 * * Illium: Angel; one of the Seven—Elena's friend; Blue wings, playfully mischievous; nickname: "Bluebell". * * Nazarach: Archangel's Consort, Book 3, ch. 8 * Neha: Archangel's Consort, Book 3, ch. 8 * Nimra: Angel; leader of her own territory Archangel's Consort, Book 3, ch. 8 * Noel: Archangel's Consort, Book 3, ch. 8 * * Groups & Organizations * The Seven: * Cadre of Ten: * Deveraux Family: * Deveraux Enterprises: * * Supernatural Types * Angels: * Guild Hunters: * Hunter-born: * * * * Vampires; Things, Objects, Events, Processes, States of Being * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * Angelfire: a power ability that a few rare angels possess. * Anshara: a state of semi-conscious coma allowing an angel both reason and deep rest. * Bloodborn: aka Angel of Blood—A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uram, an Archangel, suffered from this. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * Contract: Vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an Angel as the price of being Made. * Glamour: the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Made: After a vampire is turned by an angel he is called Made—the term is used synonymously with Vampire. * The Quiet: when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold—they don't snap out of it easily. * Scent-Lure: the ability of a few vampires that can emit a scent so decadent and powerful that lures prey to them. * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Places * * * * * Medica: the hospital at the Refuge. Led by Keir, the well-respected healer. * * Tower * * See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh Category:Books